Long Range (2nd Revision)
L1. Intro Long range is very popular on Roblox, and on the internet for that matter! This book will cover various techniques related to long range, and how to train yourself in this art. From an outside perspective, long range fighting could be viewed as extremely simple. Point and shoot, right? Wrong. L2. Ways to Practice Aiming There are 2 types of aiming practice I prefer. Adjustment and Perfect Shot training. Adjustment Going to a variety of games to get experience with as many different types of long range weapons as possible. Even if you’'re a gun user, it will be beneficial to do some practice with shurikens, bows, darts, rocket launchers and many different guns. Perfect Shot Don'’t fire unless you have your shot well-aimed, or “perfect”. This will start slow, but as you get better at the perfect shot, you’ll be able to do it faster and faster. L3. Types of Cover Types *Left Cover: Moving out of cover by going left. *Right Cover: Moving out of cover by going right. *Jump Cover: Moving out of cover by jumping. *No Cover No Cover is the worst, as it offers no protection. Left Cover is also horrible, because you'e exposed before you can even hit. Right Cover is the second best, because when you move out you can shoot as soon as you’'re exposed. Jump Cover is the second best because it pulls you back behind cover quickly. Full Cover is the best because you are impervious to projectiles that do not penetrate walls. However, this can only be accomplished by Wall Shooting, '''using a '''Turret, or using End of Barrel Fire. L4. No Cover Maneuver In the case that you have no cover, and want to either escape to cover or fight where you are, here’s a good way to do so. Use Classic control. Keep your screen pointed at the enemy(s). Hold spacebar, and use A and D to move back and forth. Try to be unpredictable. If you’'re trying to escape with it, try to quickly move in one direction, but don’'t’ be predictable. (It may not be easy balancing speed with predictability) If you'’re trying to fight, use quickdraw to fight along with the movement. Quickdraw: Pull out your weapon only when attacking with it. So you'’d pull out your gun, shoot, put it away when reloading or done shooting. L5. Pop-Shots This is a term referring to how must gun fights work. Each player has cover. Players will come out of cover to shoot, then go back into cover. Think of it like a prairie dog momentarily popping out of its burrow. It'’s a simple concept, and it’s the reason that some gun fights can be frustratingly slow. If it'’s just you and one other person, you can try going out when your opponent goes back in, and aim for where you think they’'ll come out. Of course, if they have other options they could surprise you by coming from another area. Is this how all gun fights work? Certainly not. L6. Turret and Wall Shooting These are two ways to fire at the enemy without coming out of cover. Turret sets up a “remote-control” weapon. Wall Shooting lets you shoot through a thin wall. Now, in most cases you can only do one or the other. I'''t'’s not often that you can’t do either.' To '''Wall Shoot', find a thin wall, and try to stick your weapon through that wall by hugging the wall. If it goes through, then you can shoot through, if it’s solid and can’t, you can use turret. To set up a''' turret', get 2 long range weapons, then press the keys for both weapons at the same time rapidly and stop when one of them falls out of your hands. If it falls through the floor, press the key for whatever weapon you are using immediately. If it stays on the floor, you'’ve just set up a turret. Most turrets will fire from the position they are at. It'’s not easy to aim, but hey, you don'’t have to go out in the open '''to shoot.' L7. Tool-Block Some long range weapons are large and can block enemy fire. Now, this won'’t always work, since some projectiles go through bricks anyways. Anyone planning to use bows should be keenly aware of this. The bow as a shield is the best way to defend from other bows. If it has a crouch feature, use it for a better defense. L8. Sniping I will write an assassination & stealth book at some point, but this is a brief explanation of sniping. To get a good position, you want to learn moves fromthe infiltration book. The best thing to know is the Flying Sword,' '''which is in that book. It allows you to fly, which will allow you to get to a sniping position easily, and to travel stealthily by moving under the baseplate ''(if there is one). There are plenty of other good infiltration moves, so go check them out if you want to snipe. If you are detected but not found, consider moving to another area away from whoever is sent to find you. If you are found, consider fleeing if you’'re not in range, or just stand your ground'.' If the assassination & stealth book is around when you read this, go check that out for there will be a detailed explanation on sniping. L9. X-Ray, Phantom Eye and the Riot Shield This is an interesting way to find opponents. It lets you see through all walls. This does not work for everyone! It’'s entirely dependent on your computer. ('''WARNING': USE X-RAY AT YOUR OWN RISK, IF YOUR COMPUTER'' IS SLOW IT MAY BE CRASHED, OVERUSE CAN CRASH DECENT COMPUTERS) Press F10 ten times. (Only has to be done once per server) To activate it, press F11 constantly for less than 5 seconds. If you can see through things, then you are capable of using it. If not, this will not work for you. Another move worthy of mention is the P'hantom Eye'. It lets you see where shots come from, usually. It also detects all motion. It can also be used as a scope. Editor's Note: ''The real name for the "Phantom Eye" is Desktop Zoom. You must download it to use it.'' The Riot Shield is using the hat'' “Empyrean Reignment”'' as a portable cover while crouching. It won’'t always work, since some projectiles can go right through it, but it’s not bad in other cases. Editor's Note: '''Any large/heavy hat works as well. L10. Team Fights First off, you want to know the new teamchat. This will allow you to only talk to members of your team. Press /, then %% (yes, two of them) then your message. Keeping your teammates informed of tactical info can be a huge help to your team. I’m not going to go into detail about these fights, because I'’ve provided a special treat below. Below is a link to '''8suntzu8’s tactics book for team fights with long range. It’s long, but worth reading, even if you just read some of it. Tactics Book L11. Closing There you have it. I always like feedback on my works. I hope you enjoyed.